Camping with the Majestics
by CinnaPai
Summary: Camping? What is Camping? Robert asked. A silly story about the BBA and Majestics going on a disastrous camping trip. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Folks, I'm back with a new fic. I had considered putting my OC's in it, but decided not to this time. You'll get to meet them in future fics. Enjoy this adventure with the Majestics and BBA going on a disastrous camping trip**

Chapter 1

"Camping? You want us to go camping?" asked a friendly but confused voice.

The voice belonged to a young French man named Oliver. He was a known chef in his country and a famous beyblader of the Majestics team in Europe. He loved to video chat with his friends from around the world. But this… this was unexpected!

"That's right! We are trying to get closer to all the teams. So we thought we'd try to get you guys out of your big fancy mansions for a few days" Max replied.

Max had a point. There are a lot of things that the Majestics haven't done that didn't include spending loads of money. Camping was one of them. Oliver only had a vague idea of what camping involved. A tent, a campfire, and mosquitos! "UHG!" he thought. But at the same time, he hadn't seen the BBA team in a very long time. Maybe it was time to get out of the house and go on an adventure.

"Well I don't mind I guess. But I've never been camping… What do I bring?" said Oliver.

He heard giggle from the other person "Oliver don't worry, I'll send a list of things you need. Camping is easy!"

"All right Max, I'm in"

"Do you think the others will want to go?" Max asked

"Hmmm that's a tough one, but I'll have to find out and get back to you"

"No problem Oliver! Let me know when you find out, See ya!" And the chat ended.

Now Oliver had something to think about. How could he convince his team to go camping? Johnny would be the easiest since he's always been the adventurous kind of guy. Enrique would probably go just to get out of his responsibilities. But the problem was Robert. They were close friends, but Robert is not an "Outdoorsy" type. He preferred sitting in front of a fire place and reading a long novel instead of going out. How could Oliver get him to leave his castle and sleep in a tent?

"Well… here goes nothing" He thought.

He went into his teams chat and started typing his message.

 _Oliver: Hello everyone!_

 _The BBA team has invited us to go camping with them this weekend. I think we ought to go. I know we don't have much experience with the outdoors, but they are willing to help us get used to it. Max would like to know soon_

He closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't know how this was going to work. But he knew he had to try atleast. He was surprised to get a message within seconds.

 _Johnny: HAHAHA You guys know you can't bring your servants and butlers along right?_

 _Oliver: Wait what?_

Now this was unexpected. Oliver didn't think about this before. But then again, he wasn't as dependent on his servants as the others were. However he realized that this may make the Robert situation more difficult.

 _Oliver: I should have thought about that, but camping can't be so bad right? We've travelled without anyone else before._

 _Johnny: I guess I'll go. Shit I've been bored all summer._

 _Enrique: Hey guys, Are there going to be any girls there?_

 _Oliver: I'm not sure who's all going. Max was waiting for a couple of his friends to decide too._

 _Enrique: Oh well, Dad's putting on this big party and I want out of it. He'll probably make me play music for his guests if I stay. So count me in._

Well there were two of his teammates who said yes. But then he saw that his Captain was typing a message. He was dreading the response.

 _Robert: Camping? What do you mean?_

 _Johnny: What? You don't know what camping is? Holy shit Robert_

 _Robert: Jonathan. I do wish you would not use such foul language._

 _Enrique: Rob, you go in the wilderness. Sleep in a tent and roast marshmallows and stuff. I've heard about it. It's going to be fun!_

 _Robert: Sleeping in a tent? I would prefer to buy an RV for the occasion._

 _Oliver: No! no RV's guys…_

A lightbulb appeared over Oliver's head

 _Oliver: Guys! I realized something. If the BBA team has gone camping and we haven't. This means they have experience with something that we don't. We want to have skills and experience with many things. But if we let the tents bother us, then we can't beat them!_

 _Robert: I have not considered this. But a weekend without servants or a comfortable bed would be terrible. Are you sure this is a good idea?_

 _Johnny: I hear about camping all the time. It's simple Robert. Plus I bet we can challenge those BBA jerks to a rematch!_

 _Robert: All right, I'll go._

Oliver threw his arms up in trimph. Why had he not thought about this before. Robert hates the idea of being beaten by others. To him, this camping trip would be a way of learning and having something to boast about.

 _Oliver: I will speak to you later, Max is going to send a list of things we will need for camping, along with the time and place._

A private chat window appeared. What could Johnny want to say to him?

 _Johnny: I see what you did there you sneaky bastard._

He giggled to himself before signing out of his computer. Oliver made his way through the halls of his Paris mansion. He was going to miss his home over the weekend, that's for sure.

 **And that's chapter 1! Hope you like it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Sorry I didn't get a chance to respond to each one personally, I had a lot of art to get done this week xD. I'm not good at making my chapters long, but I'll try harder :P.** _Also you may notice a bit of foreshadowing if you've read beyblade rising ;)_

 **Chapter 2- First day**

The weekend had finally arrived and the Majestics had arrived to the campsite that the bladebreakers had agreed on. They noticed Kai and Hillary weren't there. Tyson and Max were struggling to set up the tents, Kenny was typing away at his laptop, and Ray was relaxing next to the river. Daichi wasn't invited.

"Hey where that cute girl at?" asked Enrique.

Tyson gave him a dirty look "Hillary got a summer job, so she couldn't come".

"Let me guess, Kai didn't want to come either?" Johnny asked sounding annoyed.

Tyson nodded.

"Tyson here are our tents" Robert said while setting up a folding chair. "I will wait over here until it's done".

"What?! No! Robert you gotta do it yourself! I'm not your servant" said Tyson.

"Tyson, Max and I will take care of Robert's tent" said Ray. "The rest of you should watch so you'll know how to set up you own.

In the end, Ray and Max had to set up everyone's tent aside from Johnny who had actually paid attention. The boys were amazed at the stuff that their rich friends had brought. Air mattresses, air pump, a fancy table set for the outdoors, and a screen tent. Poor Oliver had shown up with so much camping gear that it had to have weighed more than him.

"Whaaa? What is that smell?" Max held his nose.

Johnny looked next to him "Holy shit Oliver, how much bug spray did you use?"

"I can't risk those horrid flies biting my perfect skin! I hate them! I hate them!

"Oliver do you realize you've used enough to repel people as well?" Enrique laughed.

Tyson was helping Oliver unpack his camping gear. Inside one of his many bags, he found about 15 cans of bug spray, and a whole mosquito net to go over his body.

"Geez Oliver, you really hate those things don't you?" he asked.

"Of course! I have to be prepared" said Oliver.

Suddenly, everyone was startled by a loud scream. They all looked over at Kenny who was in a panic.

"Hey chief whats wrong buddy?" asked Max.

"My laptop! It's battery is dead!" he replied.

"That's no big deal, you should hang out with us anyway" Max patted his friend on the shoulder.

"No big deal? NO BIG DEAL?!" Kenny was furious now. "How could it not be a big deal?! I was trying to analyze data from our last tournament!"

"Kenny, Kenny come with me and Enrique. We are going to fish for a while" said Ray "Actually why don't you all come along, we will need help catching dinner".

"Catch…catching dinner?" Robert's face turned pale "I have never had to "catch" dinner in my life" he said.

"Fishing is easy, and it's a good pastime. You'll have fun, don't worry" Ray went to his tent and pulled out some fishing rods. "In my home village, I learned how to make these rods. They work much better than the ones you get in the store" said Ray.

His friends admired the lovely, yet simple design. Ray handed everyone a fishing rod and pulled out a bucket that he had kept near his gear. Everyone walked toward the river and found a comfortable spot to sit in the nice afternoon sun. Oliver and Robert had themselves sitting in nice chairs, naturally.

Ray stuck his hand in the bucket that he brought with him, and pulled out a big pink earthworm. "Ok you'll each need one of these for your rod". Oliver fainted.

"I absolutely refuse to touch that" Robert stated.

"Oh come on Robert, live a little" Enrique grabbed the squirmy little worm. "Ok Ray, what next?"

"Put it on the hook" said Ray.

"You mean I have to…" Enrique's face turned green.

Johnny grabbed the worm and rod from Enrique and did the job himself. "You guys are embarrassing the hell outta me" he snarled.

"Ok, now you take the rod, swing it to make the end land out in the water" Ray demonstrated his fishing skill, amazing everyone including his own team.

Everyone got their lines in the water, and now it was time to play the waiting game. The eight teens enjoyed the quiet sounds of nature all around them. It was late in the afternoon at this point. The sun was nice and warm, but not too hot. The rushing sound of the river made everyone forget the bustling sound of crowded towns. But the quiet would not last forever.

"So how long must we sit here?" asked Robert

"Yeah Ray, this is taking forever" said Tyson.

"Guys it's been barely 20 minutes, sometimes you just have to be patient" said Ray.

"Hey I know, let's tell stories. We haven't exactly had much time to catch up since we arrived here" said Max. "I have something to tell you guys. My parents don't know this, but I overheard them talking the other night. They are considering having a baby" he smiled.

"Whaa? Really?! Max that's awesome!" said Tyson.

"Uhm no offense, but wouldn't your parents be too old now?" Enrique asked.

"I don't think Max's parents are that old" said Ray.

"I really hope I get a baby brother or sister" said Max.

"You'll be the best big brother" said Kenny.

"Aww thanks Chief" he responded "Say…Robert! What have you been up to lately?" Max asked.

"Ah. Well I am delighted that you asked Max" he began. "I recently had a beautiful garden made in front of my castle". Everyone groaned, but he continued "My darling absolutely loves it…"

"What? Darling? What darling?" Tyson interrupted.

"Yeah, Robert's got a girlfriend, she's a very nice-"Oliver was suddenly cut off by a big tug in his line. He began to reel in his catch. But whatever it was proved to be too much for him to pull in. Tyson ran over to help him pull it in, but Oliver fell into the river before he made it.

"AAAAAGHH. I'M DYING! I'M DYING! MERDE MERDE" Oliver screeched. He looked down at himself in the water, but realized the water only came up to his waist. He blushed deeply and crawled back on the land. Everyone attempted to hide their laughter, but the French blader was clearly not impressed. Even Robert let a small giggle slip out. Oliver stomped back to his tent to get changed, continuing to mutter swears in his native language.

Things calmed down again and everyone went back to fishing. Oliver had unfortunately lost his rod in the battle, so the remaining seven boys would have to catch him a fish. After a while, Ray and Kenny were the first to catch their fish. The boys continued to exchange stories during the evening, and Oliver had soon rejoined the group.

"So that's how you can impress a girl" said Enrique. "It works every time, they can't get enough of me" he boasted. Everyone rolled his eyes at him, except for Kenny who was taking notes. There was a certain singer on his mind quite often.

"Say, Enrique have you ever had an actual girlfriend?" Johnny smirked.

"Uh… I have lots!" said Enrique.

"Enrique, chasing girls and flirting with them does not count as them being your girlfriend!" Oliver stated.

"What? What do you mean?" the clueless boy asked.

Everyone groaned again, and decided to lay the matter to rest, committing to one girl was something Enrique had absolutely no concept of, and probably never will.

After some time, the group had somehow managed to catch enough fish for everyone to eat. Johnny helped light the campfire that Kenny had built earlier that afternoon. It was starting to get dark out, and the boys were ready to have some campfire fun. Tyson and max found long sturdy branches to roast the fish on. Robert disappeared into his tent for a few minutes, and returned with a folding table and a fancy dining set. He even had a candle lit.

"Robert, you should come over and turn your fish before it burns" said Tyson.

"Oh, I thought you were cooking it for me…" he responded.

"Who do you think you are?" Tyson snapped back at him.

"A man with class" said Robert.

Ray sighed "Actually I think it's done anyway" he picked the nicely roasted fish and placed it on Robert's fancy plate. Ray was starting to regret bringing the Majestics here. It was almost as bad as when they took the Blitzkrieg boys to Disney land.

Robert turned his nose at the sight of the unprepared fish. The head was still there, the body was covered in scales. What was the poor man to do? He began to mutter about the barbaric conditions of his meal.

"Hey Robert, don't you know it's rude to mumble?" Johnny laughed.

Robert was completely dumbfounded. Never had he done anything considered rude. He decided it was because he was surrounded with "uncouth" people.

Everyone else was happily munching on their fish, even Oliver who had brought his chef knife set to properly removed the unwanted bits from his food. Earlier in the week when he bought his camping gear, he found a handy guide to first-time campers. Oliver also discovered a delicious dessert. He made his way to his tent and fetched graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolate. He was excited that he could introduce something to the group.

"What do you have Oliver?" Tyson's eyes lit up.

"You are going to love it! It's a camp treat called s'mores!" said Oliver.

"Oh I love s'mores! We have them all the time when we camp" said Max.

Oliver's face fell "Oh you've have these before?" he asked.

"Hate to be the one to break the news, but everyone has them when they camp" Johnny explained.

"Oh…" Oliver looked more disappointed than ever.

The group sat around the big cozy campfire once again, and watched Oliver pull out the ingredients. They couldn't help but notice that he had bought the most high-class ingredients. He started by breaking the graham cracker in half, placing the chocolate on one half, and then preparing to roast the marshmallow.

"Now…watch carefully" Oliver said to his team. "You can't leave these in the flame too long, or else you'll burn it".

"Burnt marshmallows are the best!" Tyson grinned.

Oliver pulled out a nice golden marshmallow out of the flame and squished it between the graham crackers and chocolate. He handed it to Max to test out.

"Oliver this is amazing! It's gotta be the best s'more ever!" he devoured his tasty treat, and began to prepare another.

"I only use the best ingredients money can buy of course!" said Oliver. He began to pass the marshmallows to his friends. Everyone began roasting and eating s'mores. Poor Enrique burnt his marshmallows three times. But Johnny didn't mind, he enjoyed the burnt ones much like Tyson. Robert finished making his first s'more and took a bite. He agreed it was delicious, but did not like how sticky it was. The gooey marshmallow was all over his face. Ray and Johnny couldn't help but laugh at the captain.

Kenny was sulking while he ate. He was still disappointed that he couldn't use his laptop for the rest of the weekend.

"Hey chief, don't worry. This is quality bro-time" Tyson patted him on the back.

"Bro-time?" Johnny raised an eyebrow "I would expect Michael or Steve to say that, but not you".

"Well I think of you guys as my bros" said Enrique.

"You mean to say we are brothers? But we are not related. I do consider us close friends" said Robert as he desperately tried to keep his face clean.

Johnny smacked his forehead and took another burnt marshmallow from Enrique. Their captain was a smart guy, but he could be pretty clueless sometimes.

The rest of the evening, the group of boys continued to laugh and eat s'mores around the campfire. It would soon be time to go to sleep. How the Majestics would do on their first night in a tent, would be interesting for sure!

 **End Chapter 2**

 _Thanks for reading everyone! I'll be starting chapter 3 soon, I wonder who's going to have trouble sleeping with all the noise of nature!_

 _Note: When Oliver fell in the water and yelled "Merde" it is the French word for "Shit"_


	3. Chapter 3

POVs in this chapter, italics means they are thinking. Thanks for the continuing reviews. It means a lot. Blitzkrieg boys in Disney land might just be a possible for a future fic. We'll see

 **Chapter 3- Bears, oh my!**

The first night certainly wasn't fun for our new campers. Robert and Oliver were awake almost all night in their tents. The noises that existed in nature was something they just weren't used to. Johnny and Enrique seemed to be getting along just fine as their snoring could be heard from a mile away.

 _Oliver's POV_

" _Why did I decide to go on this ridiculous trip, there are bugs everywhere and… those sounds outside"_ he thought. The sounds of the bushes rustling from the wind only made things worse. _"WHAT WAS THAT?! Are there bears here? I should have asked Max before accepting. I am such an idiot. If I go home alive, I'll never leave my mansion again. This is the worst possible situation I could have ever ended up in. OH MY GOSH THERE'S THAT NOISE AGAIN! There are definitely bears. I'm going to get eaten"_ he pulled the covers up to his face.

" _On the other hand, I am small and fragile, I am the least likely to be eaten first. Tyson is kinda chubby, he would be the best choice for dinner. I could make a getaway while the bear is attacking. All I have to do is wait for the first scream"._ Oliver began to drift into sleep. That's right! he could just run away when the bear decides to attack. All was well…but then something occurred to him and he jolted awake. _"WAIT A MINUTE, what if the bear attacks so quickly that Tyson doesn't have time to scream? Then I wouldn't get away in time! What if it decides to target me after all, then I would be the appetizer._

 _End POV_

As Oliver continued to frighten himself with the idea of being a midnight snack, another was having trouble sleeping for a different reason.

 _Robert's POV_

" _This is terrible! Terrible food, terrible sleeping conditions, terrible location, terrible everything. Why do commoners like such a barbaric thing?"_ Robert scoffs. _"How could anyone find this enjoyable? This bed is very uncomfortable, and this tent is crowded. The food was the worst, how could anyone possibly enjoy that fish? It wasn't properly sliced or prepared to eat."_ His face turned green at the memory of that evening.

" _I want to be back in my beautiful castle surrounded by my servants. ALSO I do not like doing work. I can guarantee that when I return home I will block the bladebreakers on all my social media… well except Ray. He is the only one who was being considerate of my upper class status"_ he sighed _. "Well I am certainly not getting any sleep now, I think I shall go for a walk"_ so he got out of his bed and left his tent.

 _End POV_

The Majestic captain came out of his tent and met Oliver at the campfire. They both realized that the other had not slept.

"I want to go home" said Oliver.

"So do I Oliver, but I'm afraid that we are stuck in this forest for another night" Robert replied. "However an RV would make this more bearable, it's a shame that we couldn't sneak one in here".

"Who says we can't?" said Oliver, as he pulled out his cellphone.

 _That morning_

Kenny pulled himself out of the tent he shared with Tyson. He slept surprisingly well considering how loudly Tyson snored. He pulled a juice box out of the cooler and took a sip, as he adjusted his eyes to the morning light. It was quiet and he was the first one awake. He looked at his surroundings, but something seemed different. Wait! An RV was now in the area where Robert and Oliver's tents were. Kenny decided that he would have done the same thing if he had one, perhaps he could charge his laptop in there. The silence was interrupted by a loud "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"Oh morning Tyson" Kenny yawned.

"Why do they have an RV? They were supposed to sleep in tents like the rest of us!" Tyson growled.

"Ah! Tyson just leave them be" Max said as he crawled out of the tent he shared with Ray. "They aren't used to all this"

"Wait! WHY DO THEY GET RV'S AND WE DON'T?" Enrique yelled.

"Because you didn't struggle to sleep like we did" said Oliver as he stepped out of the brand new vehicle.

"Uhg you guys are too damn loud" Johnny stumbled out of his tent. "Looks like those wimps couldn't handle the tent" he laughed.

"Well at least we won't get eaten by bears" said Oliver, which confused everyone.

"Uhhh Oliver, there are no bears here" Johnny sighed.

"Anyway… I figured we could all go for a hike today, and then swim at the lake nearby" said Ray.

Everyone (except Oliver and Robert) agreed. They all began to eat breakfast, and soon they were dressed and ready for their hiking adventure.

"Okay guys, just follow me! I'm a great explorer" said Tyson.

" _The only thing you can explore is your refrigerator"_ Johnny thought.

Tyson led the group up a big hill. The trees were thick and the slope was steep. Robert had a hard time keeping up. His legs were not used to this. Oliver had to walk far behind everyone because he had sprayed too much bug repellant on himself. Enrique and Johnny managed to keep up with the group since they were more energetic. But it didn't stop them from whining about the long trail.

" _Next time we want to spend time with them, I'll let them choose our destination. They are so annoying out in nature"_ Ray thought.

Poor Kenny was struggling to keep up along with Robert. He wasn't used to hiking either. But decided to not complain after seeing the way the Euro team whined and moaned about the walk. Though his face read "I am ready to lie in my grave". This weekend hadn't quite been his thing either, but at least he could work on his laptop again when they returned that evening.

The boys walked through the woods for almost two hours, occasionally stopping for breaks. Max noticed a problem. "Tyson…why are you holding that map upside down?" he asked.

A look of horror appeared on everyone's faces.

"What are you talking about Max? See the map's compass… wait… south is supposed to be on the bottom isn't it?" he scratched his head.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE TYSON?!" Johnny tackled him to the ground. Ray and Enrique had to pull Johnny off Tyson. "You got us lost? I can't believe this!" he growled.

"I knew I should have led the group…" Ray sighed.

"Relax guys, my phone had reception at our campsite. I can just pull it out and turn the GPS on" said Oliver.

Oliver reached into his pocket, then he reached into another one. Then he started frantically searching his backpack. "Fils de pute!" he started yelling.

"What is he saying guys?" Max asked

"Something that I hope you'll never say" Robert responded. "Oliver, you do not have your phone do you?" he asked.

"MERDE MERDE MERDE!" Oliver continued to swear.

 **Well theres chapter 3! Hope you all enjoyed it so far. I'll be starting the final chapter next week sometime, as the weekend is going to be a bit busy for me.**

 **Also Fils de pute means Son of a Bi*** . Follow Robert's advice and don't swear! Haha oops**

 **Have a great weekend everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I am so sorry that I took so long to update this fic. I am busy with my webcomic and Beyblade Art Making Month. So I haven't had a lot of time in the past while for my fics. Here is the final chapter. Hope you like it

 **Chapter 4- Let's ditch this place!**

" _What the fuck do you mean we're lost!?" Johnny yelled at the group. "This crappy camping trip is even crappier now"_ he thought.

"Well I guess we should just keep walking. I mean… where else are we going to go?" Enrique suggested.

"Dude you aren't serious right now are you?".

"Who knows, there might be hot girls living on the other side of the woods".

"Enrique can you think of something else instead of girls for once?" Ray groaned.

"I should have stayed in one of those RVs and worked on my computer" said Kenny.

"WOULD EVERYONE PLEASE SHUT UP!?" an unexpected voice yelled.

Everyone realized that the voice came from the Majestics team captain. His own teammates had never heard Robert say such a thing, nor did they ever expect to hear it.

"Robert… did you say what I think you said?" Max gasped.

"This is a terrible situation, and I do not know how we will get back to the campsite now. But we simply must stop arguing" said Robert.

"Well… I guess we should keep walking, maybe there is help up ahead".

The group settled down a bit, and continued on their path. Some had continued to moan about being lost, while the others had to try to keep calm.

Oliver was the most panicked in the group. He continued to mutter curses under his breath, and was running out of his bug spray. The French teen was regretting the whole weekend more and more. But then he tripped over a rock and fell. Everyone heard a loud screech and turned around to find him in a big mud puddle. Johnny and Tyson were the first to let out a loud roar of laughter, followed by the rest of the group with the exception of Robert who was genuinely concerned for his friend.

"You think this is funny do you, va te faire enculer!" Oliver tackled Tyson to the ground and soon Johnny as well. They were both now covered in mud as well. They were so dumbfounded by Oliver's sudden strength, that they didn't dare to say another word. "I've had enough of this! I want to go home!" Oliver demanded.

"We all do Oliver, but we need to find the campsite first" said Ray.

"Aren't you guys having fun?" asked Max. Everyone stared at him and decided to not respond. No one wanted to ruin his fun.

The group continued to walk but they started hearing a strange noise

"Bzzz"

"What is that?" Robert asked.

"Sounds like mosquitos. Oliver you got any more of that bug spray?" Kenny asked.

Oliver went and reached for one of his cans to discover that they were all empty. He had brought at least three of them for the hike, but used them all up without realizing. When Kenny didn't hear a response, he looked over at Oliver who was now panicking.

"Oliver? Hey if you don't have any, don't worry about it".

"MERDE! They're empty!".

"Okay Oliver, you need to calm do-ouch!" Robert started. But he felt a pinch at his arm and realized he was the first victim of the mosquitos.

"Bzzz… Bzzzzzzz" the noises continued. Soon everyone was running to avoid being bitten. *Pinch* Tyson was next, then Max. Soon everyone except for Oliver was bit. A wave of gratitude hit him. If he hadn't drenched himself in bug repellent earlier, he would have been bitten too.

"BZZZZZ!" He turned around. Oliver could see a big swarm of mosquitos coming for him, he screamed and ran and ran as fast as he could. But then he saw one land on his arm and *Pinch* It bit him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Oliver sat up in his bed, drenched in sweat, and was breathing heavily. After a few minutes he realized that he was back in his bedroom in France. The whole weekend was a dream. The mosquitos, the mud… everything! None of it happened. He was completely relieved.

He made his way to his computer to message his team and convince them not to go. Luckily they also had second thoughts for similar reasons. He had an idea and told them about it. Then Oliver opened a new email and sent to Max which read:

 _Hello Max_

 _I'm afraid I will not be able to go camping with you and your friends. Something has come up. However I would be happy to have you all visit my home sometime soon. The rest of my team will be there as well! Also I had a dream that Robert said "Shut up!" isn't that crazy?_

 _-Oliver_

 **Note-** va te faire enculer – Means F*** you or Go F*** yourself

 **-Well! The end was a bit of a troll huh? I didn't get to do what I wanted due to time. But I am planning a short one shot for Halloween with our favorite Russians. So you can expect that soon! Yay!**

 **Glad everyone had fun with this fic**


End file.
